Twisted Fates
by 0lcra
Summary: Fate is a funny thing. It makes fools of everyone, and nobody truly understands it. Not that Ruby Rose cares. She has a set of false transcripts, and is headed to the school of her dreams, Beacon Academy. Learning how to be a Huntress should be a breeze, even without training... Right?
1. Chapter 1

He just knew that this wasn't how things were supposed to go. The town was coming apart as the grimm began to flood through the front gate. This was all wrong, after all how screwed up could things get?

The giant horseman trotted up the street to the tallest building in the area. It slammed one hand into the building lifting something from the rubble and smashing it upon the ground. The pavement was painted black and the figure stilled. The mother ran from the house with a child in tow, a small black-haired cat faunus.

He watched it happen powerless to stop the two-story high horse on its path. The kitten screamed as her mother was ripped away from her. He could only listen to the ear-piercing noise as she watched her mother's figure fly through the air and come crashing down into a nearby building. Two beowolves followed soon after, moving to finish her off if by some miracle there was a survivor inside the wrecked building.

He didn't have time to think about anything else except for combat. He smashed the knife into the beowolf that had dared to block him, smoke escaping through the hole in its head. Small fingers grabbed around waist, the boy threw himself and his newly orphaned friend underneath the nearest stilted building as the nuckelavee turned back to finish what it had started.

The grimm sniffed at the air, long deep breaths that sent Blake into shivers of panic, all the while the boy lay practically on top of her, hand to her mouth to stop her wailing. Droplets rolled down onto his hand, splatting the ground with small tears.

He kept them as still and silent as possible, helped only by the other screams of terror and movements of the pack. The horseman turned away from his prey and trotted away to find easier prey.

(-)

Roman was not having a good day. It had started out bad, waking up one day as the boss and the next knowing that your new employer would fry your balls with you still attached if you screwed up sucked. He still hadn't gotten over that. His day only got better after that.

The help promised by his new employer had yet to arrive in vale so he was forced to spend some of his own funds to hire a few of Junior's men. Those men were now lying on the ground groaning in pain inside of the store as a tall young man stood over them, a one-handed sword encased in a sheathe that really didn't do a good job of keeping the sharp parts away from kids as the edge of the sheath was just as sharp as the blade within.

Roman lifted the red dust crystal he had been examining, pocketing it inside his coat and looked at the man. It wasn't much to look at. The guy was more of a teen than a man, around eighteen with a scrappy build. He wore no armor, a thin black coat that extended to his knees, paired with a hoodie underneath that covered his top half with jeans and boots covering the rest.

Besides the clear lack of style, he didn't look very threatening or powerful. His little showing of swordsmanship was basic, to the point which entry level combat schools taught. It really showed how skilled his hired help was.

Roman sighed as he opened the door to the shop, walking out as if he was a customer post-completing his transaction. Roman turned around plastering a smile onto his face, snarky comment ready to be fired at the store.

Instead, melodic cudgel was brought up and his index finger twitched. Fire cascaded across the street as the dust round impacted its target, a ring of smoke expanding around the target like some bad CGI obscuring roman's vision. It was enough for Roman however. He dashed for the nearest route to his escape point which was a fire escape ladder nearby.

Roman moved towards it as clicking ensued from the smoke cloud. Melodic cudgel was brought up in a heartbeat, and only barely in time to block the blade from its course. Roman looked the blonde kid in his cerulean eyes, as the kid pushed his weight into the blow forcing their locked weapons apart.

"You got some moves blondie, but this little dance is getting annoying". Roman stepped away from the kid, eyeing the boy with less certainty than he had before. He was strong, he was fast, he was skilled, and worst of all he was smart. Roman didn't have the time to beat the kid before his ride would be here, and soon enough the kid would get reinforcements.

It wasn't as if the kid was giving him options however. He wasn't playing around. Roman did the one thing he could do, fight back. Melodic cudgel rocketed upward flicking another shot out of the chamber before closing the distance between them once more.

The round narrowly missed its target, a sidestep ensuring that the round found its mark in a nearby mailbox. The kid's sword raised to meet the overhead strike, directing the blow to the cross guard rather than the squishy face beneath. The kid took a step forward towards Roman, hoping to close the distance between them. Melodic Cudgel shifted downwards, holding the blade in place as he swung his cane's head to block the advances.

The kid shoved his blade against cane pushing them a few paces apart again before attempting to close the distance again. Roman didn't get the chance to load in another shell into the chamber.

The sword made a silver blur appear in Roman's field of vision before melodic cudgel smacked against flesh. Aura flared as the telltale glow appeared over the sleeved left arm. The blade swung again this time vertically and Roman barely had the time to disengage before the blade cut into his aura. His clothes weren't so fortunate, a thin cut in his designer jacket that appearing from nowhere and a distinct loosening of his pant grip, a side effect of having his belt cut.

Roman scowled. This was never part of the plan and with all the racket they were making, there were going to be more people on the way. It was as if by thought someone appeared, a red cloaked girl and a pair of silver eyes. Roman took a chance, shooting the last of his three rounds towards the girl.

His opponent was gone before the click could have reached his ears. The round hit his target, fire dust exploding off of the blonde's chest as his aura coated his entire body shielding him from the worst of it. Roman was halfway up the ladder before the smoke cleared. He had a ship to catch, and he really wanted to be on it before it left without him.

He made it to the roof seconds before the teen caught up to him and by that time it was already too late for the kid. Roman's shoes touched the steel of the bullhead's floor and he turned around loading a round into the cane.

"It's been a blast blondie but this is the end of the line". A dust crystal clicked against stone as Roman pressed his index to the trigger of his weapon. The round collided against stone as the crystal went flying off of the roof. Aura flared and this time it wasn't the kid's. The fire blew away and Glynda Goodwitch stood on the roof as well as blonde and the red cloaked girl from before. The kids were immediately ignored as the huntress pressed her offense and the aircraft shook.

"It's a huntress". He moved towards the pilot's seat as the woman sitting there got up to take care of the issue. Shards of ice rained down on the vehicle as Roman wrestled control of his escape vehicle, managing to get the ship away from the building with difficulty. He sighed in relief as they reached a safe distance, sirens and flashing lights becoming a small blur in the sights and sounds of the city underneath.

(-)

Ruby had been having an interesting day. She had sent in her transcripts to Beacon and by some miracle they had yet to be found out. Never mind the fact that it had a false age on it, it said that she had training and good training too. Good enough that beacon had informed her that she was being considered and needed to come in to the academy so that her skills could be evaluated by one of the instructors.

Overwhelming fear that she would be found out crashed upon her, and she had been roaming the streets of vale to blow off some steam. It was then that she walked upon an active crime scene, active enough that the crime was still taking place. It was exciting, watching a huntsman actually actively doing his job, unlike her sister's spars and more like her father's tales come true.

It was also distracting enough that she didn't realize she was being shot at until it was too late. She saw the round fire and she attempted to dodge it. Her attempts were unnecessary. The fire dust exploded feet in front of her, waves of heat already beginning to dissipate as they reached her.

He stood there as yellows and reds engulfed his figure for an instant. Then it was over, the flames burning themselves out as he turned to see her, eyes facing forward soon after. He wasted no time climbing the escape ladder himself and Ruby's legs once again learned to work.

The rest of the fight was awesome, a fully-fledged huntress taking on an assailant in a ship. When the fight ended however, when the huntress leveled her gaze at Ruby, she almost shivered in fear. The rest afterwards was a blur. One minute she was on the roof and the next she was being escorted to the police station with the boy in tow telekinetically held by the scruff of the neck.

The trip to the police station wasn't so bad, not as bad as the actual wait in the room that they threw her into. It must have only been a half an hour nut time seemed to pass at a snail's pace. When the door to the room finally did open, a tall man with grey hair stepped in. Dark green suit and a cane that had more gears in it than the average clock, a set of yellow tinted eyes hidden behind rounded spectacles. Ruby tried to hold her composure as he entered. The headmaster of beacon had come to talk.

"Hello, Ms. Rose. May I have a seat?". Ruby nodded, not trusting herself to speak as a swarm of possibilities for why he was here flooded her mind. The headmaster took the seat adjacent placing a small plate of cookies between them. Ruby took one eating it slowly, the taste slowly calming her nerves.

"I am pleased to finally meet you in person. Your transcripts say much to your credit…". Ruby liked to think she handled that sentence well. She straightened her posture out slightly and took the comment as a compliment. Ozpin observed the hyperactive girl fidget, grimace and several other tells for nervousness as he decided to skirt that specific topic.

"However, your actions here tonight speak best to what you can accomplish". That sentence didn't seem to inspire confidence either.

"Mr. Arc, the boy who assisted you and my professor spoke rather highly of you, claiming that it was his "getting in your way" that allowed Torchwick to escape the scene. That being said, the video cameras on the street were disabled, leaving only his and your testimony to what occurred". At this point Ruby was doing her best to keep her jaw off of the floor. Nothing was making sense. She hadn't done anything remotely close.

"Since that is the case, I have come here to inform you that the evaluation you were scheduled to take is no longer needed". With that, Headmaster Ozpin stood up walking out of the room leaving the door ajar, a clear sign that she was free to leave. It took Ruby a moment to process everything. She was going to beacon, no doubt about it now.

Ruby stood up on shaky knees, taking the plate of cookies with her in a dazed stumble out of the building. She was going to beacon in a few days… She, Ruby Rose was going to be attending beacon. It seemed impossible, but she was. She must have been the luckiest person in Remnant.

(-)

Ozpin looked over the potential students trying to apply, a few sheets printed out from the large number of electronically stored records. He looked over the paper frowning as he read the name, Ruby Rose. The last known descendant of the silver eyed warriors, with some fair achievements if her transcripts were to be believed.

His meeting with her said a completely different story. She was unsure of herself, scared of him mentioning her transcripts, scared of his opinion on her performance against Torchwick. Maybe he was overthinking a nervous student believing that they were being rejected from the school.

He scanned the next paper locating the residence listed on it. They read the same as Ms. Roses. Yang Xiao-Long, the unbreakable. A champion among fighters, living in the same house. It made sense that anyone applying from that household would be spoken highly of. That was his concern.

Tai would have bragged about both of their accomplishments if they both had accomplishments. He hadn't, instead making references to a niece that he was taking care of after her mother died, an old student of his, Summer Rose.

He certainly didn't know that she wasn't training to become a huntress, but it was certainly implied that she wasn't.

So, it would seem that Ms. Rose was an untrained civilian attempting to make her way into Beacon, except for one last piece stopping him from drawing finite conclusions. Paper rustled as he moved to the two last papers in his short stack. Blake Belladonna and Jaune Arc. They had traveled Anima and Sanus since they were children, with the death of Ms. Belladonna's parents and the fall of Kuro-Yuri.

Both were powerful individuals in their transcripts were to be believed, surviving several skirmishes with grimm before most were enrolled in primary combat schools. Even with the added help of a luck semblance among the pair, it was highly unlikely case.

Ms. Belladonna and her semblance were not the focus of the Headmaster's inquiries, but her partner. Unlisted or unknown semblance, and high combat ratings and lower academic scores. It all fit with his background, and he had claimed that he had merely assisted Ms. Rose, saying he had even gotten in her way.

The entire situation seemed like a contradiction, one that he had not allowed Glynda to interfere with. Regardless of her training, she was an important part of his little chess game. She needed to be ready for whatever the Queen's plans were.

If she was untrained, then it would be best to surround her in strong friends, both to protect her and to teach her. He looked down towards the cliffsides already planning his next move.

 ** _Hello. Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story. Hopefully you enjoyed it. I'm here to say that I do not own RWBY (which is made by Roosterteeth). If you are not familiar with this, first off how did you end up here, and second please check them out. It will be worth your time. I promise. Feel free to follow if you want to read more and please comment. I'll appreciate anything that can help improve my writing. With that, take care and I hope to see you again next time._**


	2. Chapter 2

The bullhead swayed gently as Blake smirked at her blonde-haired friend as he tried his best not to reveal the contents of his stomach to the entire freshman class. It was rather hard not to burst out laughing, after all how often did she get to see this interesting sight?

A girl in yellow backed away from the boy in question, afraid of being too close to the ticking time bomb of vomit. The hydraulic pistons beneath the aircraft shifted and Jaune sprinted toward the exit of the aircraft. Blake calmly strolled after him, exiting to see her friend hunched over a nearby trashcan.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen". Jaune grumbled his response into the bottom of the barrel. Blake wasn't planning on letting this one go any time soon. Blackmail material was few and far between.

"Something tells me that we are going to be taking bullheads more often. I mean, there aren't any other ways getting back up here after all". Blake's ears twitched as she tried to pick up on Jaune's response. She caught some of it. Something about where she could stick her sarcasm.

Behind her, the other students were unloading, leaving the area as fast as they could. That probably connected to them cringing at the smell next to their only escape route.

"So, are you planning on standing there all day, or are we going to go to the auditorium?". Jaune groaned into the trash can.

"Just go ahead. I'll be a minute". Blake shrugged walking off towards the school. The stench was starting to get to her. Jaune could take care of himself. He always had.

Blake strolled across the campus toward the entrance hall, all the while examining her surroundings. They were beautiful, ornately made pillars and columns supporting glass and smooth stone. Green engulfed the area, lush trees and green grass surrounding evenly paved walkways interconnected like a giant interlocking system. Blake wasn't normally interested in architecture, but anyone could see that the campus was beautiful.

Blake sighed as she took in the fresh air. Dust exploded and Blake was ripped from her happy thoughts, hand grasping at the hilt of her weapon. She relaxed when she turned around to see the source of the commotion, a red headed girl wearing some expensive clothing apologizing to a short girl with red tipped black hair who had fallen down, soot lightly covering both of them.

Blake let go of her weapon looking around once again, seeing a clear glass vial of dust. She picked it up and walked towards the pair. Her guess that it was one of theirs was confirmed when she approached. The red-haired girl noticed breaking off her apology to look at her.

"Ah. That's one of mine. How did… I'm sorry to be a bother. Thank you for returning this". Blake raised an eyebrow, definitely not expecting the heiress to the world's largest supplier of dust, conveniently named Nikos Dust to be attending a combat school, let alone Beacon.

"It was no hassle at all. My name is Blake, and it is nice to meet you Ms. Nikos". Blake noticed the apologetic smile become more rigid, more forced.

"It is a pleasure; however, I must see to my bags before the initiation ceremony. Take care". The girl took the vial, securing it in a suitcase among many others and directed the luggage forward towards a building where several other trolleys of belongings were also headed.

Blake only watched wondering what had caused the girl to practically run from her, but she quickly threw that to the side. She extended her hand.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you. My name is Blake, Blake Belladonna". The red clad girl grasped her hand.

"Nice to meet you Blake. My name is Ruby".

(-)

Yang checked her scroll again hoping to see that she had a missed call or text from her father. No such luck. She pocketed the device heels tapping against the stone floor. Here she was in Beacon academy and a burning desire to be out looking for her sister was the only thing that burned in her heart.

She was counting weeks rather than days that her sister was gone at this point, a prepaid ticket to vale the only clue to her whereabouts. She hadn't told anyone where she was going, or why she left. All that they knew was her destination weeks ago.

Her father had contacted everyone he knew about it, but nothing had come up. It was as if she had disappeared just like her mother had. Yang shook the thoughts out of her head as the combat instructor took the stage.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy. You few were chosen to partake in the initiation event to enter our prestigious academy. However, before that occurs, the headmaster has a few words to say". The blonde-haired teacher stood aside to make way for a grey-haired man.

"Thank you. You have come here today seeking many things. Some of you seek to better yourselves, others to prove yourselves, while others still to cast off who you once were and become something else entirely. When I look amongst you however, I see wasted energy in need of direction. You have come to this school hoping knowledge will free you of your burdens, and we will provide it. It is up to you to take the first move. I can only hope you were right". The blonde woman stepped up to the microphone as the headmaster stepped away.

"Initiation will begin tomorrow at eight. The dining hall will be open until ten and open at five tomorrow. You will be sleeping in the auditorium tonight. Until then, prepare yourselves for the upcoming test". Yang got up off of the wall she was leaning against turning to exit the room. Her eyes scanned the room landing on a boy with his back to a column, his legs fight against gravity slowly losing as he slumped to the floor, eyelids drooping.

She could sympathize. The headmaster's speech had been vague and boring, and this was the place they were sleeping after all. She watched with amusement as he slowly lost ground, finally coming to a stop after he touched down.

She turned away from the boy, a few people left standing around the hall. Yang left to get food. She completely missed the pair of girls walking over to the blonde boy she was watching, among them one wearing a signature red cloak.

(-)

Ren sighed as he watched his childhood friend stack her plate sky high with waffles. He felt bad for whoever had the unfortunate job of taking care of the waffler after breakfast. The machine was being run into overtime as Nora drowned the machine in the remaining batter and throwing whatever electric current she could muster into the doomed device.

The result was obvious in hindsight, one stack of perfectly made waffles, one happy Nora and one broken waffler. It also implied syrup being missing and several large bills for maintenance of school cooking supplies and several ingredients in need of being restocked.

He sat down next to her, his plate of rice, vegetables and fruit eclipsed by the foot-tall tower of cooked batter and syrup that his friend had already begun to reduce in size.

He worked at finishing his own meal before he was taken away from it in by sugar enhanced Nora. He almost made it through the entire plate before he went flying down the hall with an orange and pink blur attached to his waist, or was it that an orange and pink blur went flying down the hall with him in its arms?

He was in the locker room in a minute, frowning that he had left his dirty dishes unattended to. His mother despised whenever he would do that at home.

Ren reached into his locker, as Nora tried to open hers, the mechanisms inside of it not working at how fast his friend was typing in her code. He pulled out his weapons, the set a design that he had created and his father had made from the best materials he could get his hands on. He lovingly called the weapons Storm Flower.

The pairs of handguns were quickly attached to the hooks inside of his jacket, strings pulling them safely into the confines of his sleeves. He ensured that everything was working as intended before closing his locker gently. The locker next to his shuddered as Nora shut it, revealing Magnhild. Nora lifted the hammer up, showcasing its return to her with more fanfare than was absolutely necessary.

"Witness the awe-inspiring sight of…". Nora slammed her hand into her locker as the mechanism holding it shut unlatched. Ren backed off as the door came millimeters from smacking him, instead denting his locker.

In moments, Nora was once again lifting Magnhild, light shining off of the hammer as well as several metal plates across her body, silver armor mixing well with the pink underneath. A girl nearby rolled her eyes at the display, muttering something under her breath.

"Witness the awe-inspiring sight of Nora Valkyrie. I see one of our company is already trembling in their boots. Fear not for I shall not harm you". A blonde-haired boy wiggled his foot as he pulled on a set of combat boots. He looked up at the ginger haired girl looking upon him.

"Thanks. Truly I am in awe of the mighty – uh… what's your name?". Ren raised an eyebrow while his lifelong friend left her pose to extend her hand towards the guy.

"Nora Valkyrie, nice to meet you". The gloved hand of the guy met hers.

"Jaune Arc, pleasure's all mine".

(-)

Ozpin looked out among the students alongside the cliff, Glynda marking each student and plate that they were standing on. He inspected each of them, confirming the decisions he had made had been the desirable ones.

Indeed, some of his initial evaluations had been accurate in whom would meld well with whom. For example, he had assumed that Ms. Schnee would avoid Ms. Nikos at the very least, with some more violent outcomes being possible. It would seem that chance was on his side and the pair had not met directly, either by Ms. Schnee's design or by random occurrence.

Another few were unexpected yet welcome, Ms. Rose bonding with Ms. Belladonna being a prime example. There were a few that were worrisome however. A blonde-haired teen stood amongst the students attempting not to look over a dozen plates to her right at a red cloaked student he had all but personally invited. It would seem that Ms. Xiao Long had only just figured out that Ms. Rose would be attending.

The student in question stood next to Mr. Arc and Ms. Belladonna, engrossed in conversation with the latter while the former seemed to have zoned out, looking across the forest in front of him. Upon closer examination however, it was if he was looking for something, his eyes shifting slowly across the forest below.

It seemed as if he was already suspicious of the test. Ozpin cleared his voice and all chatter stopped.

"For years, you have trained, honed your skills and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest". Glynda's voice raised up behind Oz, and the attention of the assembled students switched from him, to the stern blonde beside him.

"Now I'm sure that many of you heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, let us end your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates today". The attention switched back to the headmaster as he began to speak.

"It is important to be paired with someone you can work well with, since you will be with them for the rest of your time, here at beacon. That being said, the first person that you make eye contact after landing will be your partner for the next four years." The image of glass cracking seemed fitting to the student's reactions, the plans they had made shattering, high pitched noises coming from Ms. Rose, voice cracking at how high her voice had risen.

"With that said, your test begins now". The launch pads fired students in twos and threes, each to the designated landing zones, each one next to another potential student. Of course, independent landing strategies would make landing areas not a sure way to dictate who would be partnered with who. It was what would suffice. After all fate had a way of bringing the best out of people.

 _ **Hello All. I hope you are enjoying the story up until this point. I was expecting to have this out next week, but I managed to dish this out ahead of time.** **I do not own RWBY (which is made by Roosterteeth) and assume that won't change. If you enjoy what you see here, please comment. I would like to know what I can do better and what I am doing that you like. Until next time, I'll see you later.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby screamed as she plummeted towards the forest floor below. She inwardly cursed the man who thought throwing kids off of a cliff was a good idea to suffer in a world without cookies. Yeah, she might have been going a bit overboard, asking fate to doom a man to a torturous existence, but he had doomed her to this nightmarish situation.

Her train of thoughts were broken as something collided with her, knocking the breath out of her as something hard collided with her stomach. She twisted in pain bringing the thing in front of her as she was about to hit the tree line. She felt it impact the branches of a tree as she clung to it for dear life.

The something groaned in pain, wood smashing against metal and flesh with horrifying noises being a byproduct. It moved, something silver cutting a deep furrow into a tree trunk as Ruby's momentum began to bleed out.

She came to a rough stop, the silver thing in the tree running out of trunk, and the something that had acted as her shield slid across the ground, a red blob of cloth and flesh hanging on until the ride came to a stop.

She sighed in relief as she gently loosened her death grip on whatever she was holding onto inspecting it for the first time, a now ruined black jacket, torn, and stained to the point of no return. The wearer of said jacket moaned in pain.

"ow. . . my back." The person rolled over, leaving all occupants of the Jaune Arc express to scramble for more stable ground. Jaune leaned up into a sitting position, blue eyes looked up for the culprit of his agony. They landed on a pair of silver ones. Ruby tried not to freak out as her new partner sent an accusatory glance at her, his eyes shifting to the side to look at the ten-foot-long dent in the earth his face had caused. She smiled sheepishly.

"I am glad to know that my pain wasn't in vain". Ruby cringed, not just at the withering glance but also at the horrid play on words. She had dealt with people who thought they were clever with words for too long, puns especially.

"hi… uh, sorry about the whole, using you to break my fall thing…". The blonde in front of her sighed shaking his head.

"Don't worry. It's not the first time something like that has happened to me. My name is Jaune Arc. It is nice to meet you.

(-)

"When I say to screw off, I really mean to burn in hell". Blake winced as Jaune's tirade of insults curses and general foul language came to an abrupt end. She was by no means happy that he said it in the first place. The withering gaze of her partner aside, giant birds of death rarely were rarely cause for celebration. It was so typical of him to have the one type of grimm he couldn't deal with come to find him. Poetic even when compared to Jaune's thoughts on the matter.

Shrouded Gambit rose to the occasion, a slug round hitting the new opponent. The round didn't seem to faze the avian grimm much, bouncing off of the hardened feathers. She didn't expect it would. Maybe she could have gotten off a lucky shot but her semblance wasn't perfect, or reliable in any sense.

A round of gunfire clicked from behind her as the deathstalker screeched, disengaging from combat with five huntsmen, focusing instead on Jaune and his partner. Her comrades in arms seemed to luck out, at the expense of her friend. She cursed her semblance, finding a perfect way to deal with the grimm. It didn't matter if that method was letting Jaune clean up, she was just lucky that something came along that took the deathstalker away.

"Focus the Nevermore. Kill it faster. Jaune, just don't die". A claw smashed into the ground next to him, the boy dodging it by a fraction of an Inch, the red cloaked girl screaming out his name in panic. Blake knew he would be fine. It would take more than an oversized bug to keep Jaune Arc down. Hopefully.

Rounds flew towards the new target, the screeching of the giant bird above indicating that they were doing more to it than they were to the Deathstalker. Unfortunately, they were not the only ones that had a ranged option. Black feathers rained down upon them, and someone yelled to scatter.

The projectiles tipped around her toes as Blake cut the ones aimed at more vital points of her body down, the dark blue blade flashing in front of her. She raised her own sheath retaliating the projectiles with her own, shotgun shells launched out of it. They weren't alone.

"Draw it away from the deathstalker. We can't deal with both of them together if Jaune loses its interest". It wasn't going to happen but the expression but the expression" hope for the best and plan for the worst" came to mind. Blake's Partner, the golden-haired girl flicked her eyes to the tree line, the one where Jaune and his partner ran into to avoid the deathstalker.

"We get the Nevermore on the ground and its toast". Lilac eyes flicked back to the current problem as her eyes flicked between her allies. The hammer girl and Goldie were the best bets for bringing the bird down. Ice Queen could get up the easiest. Pyrrha and the green clad boy were the best at ranged. So where did that leave her options?

Blake loaded the next round of shells into her weapon with a click. The shots might bring the grimm down, but it would take too long and be too heavy on their ammo cashe. That meant someone had to go up there, so what she had to do was…

"You two, get up that tree. When it gets close, make it land". Goldie and White nodded, running over to a nearby tree climbing with gusto, white glyphs allowing them to make their way to the lowest branches.

"You two keep firing. We need make sure that we can bring it down when they get up there". Red and Green nodded, the rhythmic ringing of bullets increasing its tempo.

"Pinkie. I got something special in mind for us".

(-)

Ozpin glued his eyes to the screen, transfixed by the fight occurring before him. The scorpion swung its claw forward, bark flying through the air. A black blur stepped away, a silver blur coming up in time to catch the muscles between the armored plates. Smoke eked out of the cut. It was superficial, another nick to add to the aggression of the beast. Behind the creature, a red cloaked figure weaved between the broken trees, just trying to keep up to the Deathstalker. The entire fight was a chase, one huntsman being chased and the other chasing his pursuer and Ozpin had to wonder what the young man had done in the first place to catch the creature's attention.

Jaune's figure blurred as the claw came back around, a small tree being uprooted by the creature. The tree was flung behind the creature, and the Ruby barely had the time to avoid impacting it. Ozpin flicked his eyes to the girl, face buried into the grass, then back to the fight.

The camera begun to shake as the deathstalker struck the tree the camera was attached to, Jaune lunging away from the tree, the grimm following. Ever so slowly the tree began its descent towards the ground.

A black exoskeleton blocked out the camera a few seconds before its impact, the lens cracking upon impact. The deathstalker screeched in pain as a large tree fell upon it. Between the cracking of branches, there was a quiet squelch as a blade cut through the deathstalker's mask, past the eyes and into the soft tissue beneath. The camera switched in time to see the dissolving deathstalker with Jaune's blade coated in dissolving black goo.

"Glynda". The blonde-haired teacher beside him met his eyes.

"Headmaster?". Ozpin flicked his eyes back to the screen, watching as the pair met back up with the larger group. Laughing, smiling, friendly conversation and bombastic story telling if Nora Valkyrie's erratic hand waving was any indicator.

"Tell Oobleck to have the rooms of team JNRR and BPWY prepared.

(-)

Yang couldn't imagine having a worse first day at school. Say what you will about waking up on the wrong side of the bed or making a fool of yourself immediately, at least they were harmless at the end of the day. Finding your untrained sister at your combat school was horrid.

It was even worse when you find out in the middle of combat with something that could easily kill her. That something, specifically a ton of thick armor, strong muscles, and glowing tail, all of which was held together by the power of hate. Of course, that was excluding the big bird that had chased her through what must have been half of emerald forest. That was no laughing matter either.

Yang took a deep breath, one of several attempts to keep from having a panic attack every time she looked at her sister, a scant few meters away from her, about to be accepted into a combat school with fake combat records. That was another thing that added to this clusterfuck of a scenario. The fact that she couldn't just reveal her sister's lies, else she be charged for fraud and serve out a lengthy prison term. Sure, it would keep her sister safe, but she wasn't sure that their family could afford that kind of pressure.

Even if she did tell the truth, there wasn't a guarantee that she would be believed, considering the surprising web of deceit that her sister had woven. Defeating a deathstalker that six students had issues dealing with tended to make seem qualified for the job, regardless of circumstance. There was also the whole Roman Torchwick deal that had happened, Blake being her informant of the basic details of that particular event. Yang couldn't even comprehend how Ruby had managed to hold off the notorious criminal, or on the other side of the coin, take the credit for holding off said criminal.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose, and Lie Ren. You four collected the white rook pieces. From hence forth, you shall be team Junior, led by Jaune Arc". The boy in question nodded, maybe… the orange haired girl, Nora, slapped him on the back at roughly the same time. It was tough to call. Next to her, Ruby raised her open palm towards the last member of their team. After a moment's hesitation, his met hers, the impact making a loud slap noise as Ren attempted to get his hand back from Nora. The newly appointed team leader began to guide them off of the stage.

"Your room assignments have been sent to each of your scrolls. Your personal items have been delivered to them. If there are any issues regarding this, please see Doctor Oobleck. You are free to go". Yang shuffled as the crowd began to disperse, her red cloaked sister being drowned out in a sea of moving colors. The golden-haired champion internally swore as she followed her own team to their dorm room. Classes began tomorrow. She just hoped that nothing would happen before she could corner her sister over it.

 **I finally got the chapter done. Between taking a new spin on initiation while also keeping the content fresh, team displacement and names, and a limited amount of free time, this chapter took way too long to publish. Let it be known I tried to get this out much earlier.**


End file.
